The Only Guy Who Could Seperate Them
by nikham3
Summary: The sisters head home, just to hang out. But then they meet a guy.... Read and Review, it's my first FanFic! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge and Heading Out

The Only Guy Who Could Separate Them…

Chapter 1 – Prologue & Heading out

Disclaimer: (I don't know what this means) I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me. I also do not own any of the songs or artists presented in this story. 

This is a fanfic about all four of the sisters. All the sisters return from college for a month to hang out at home and then they meet a guy… My first fanfic, please review!

Characters in this story include the sisters, their boyfriends, and a new one I made up named Steve. Steve is rich, and kind of a jerk, although he seems perfect to all the sisters. As you read this story, Steve did not have a sister.

Lena, in her college dorm room decided to sign on to her computer while she was packing, just in case anyone was on.

Bing!

Tibberon: hey Lenny, lookin' forward to tonight, what time for Gilda's?

Lennyk162: I don't know, will ask Carmen.

Tibberon: k

Bing! Bridget signed on.

Beezy3: hey

Lennyk162: what time 4 Gilda's?

Beezy3: how the heck should I know?

Lennyk162: Just asking

Bing! Carmen had just then signed on.

Lennyk162: what time 4 Gilda's?

Carmabelle: 7 sound good?

Lennyk162: sure

Once everybody agreed to 7, they all signed off, finished packing and headed out.

Lena arrived at her home and was surprised by a squealing Effie at the door. "Oh my gosh, Lena! I am so happy to see you! After Lena had been greeted by everybody in her family, she went up to her room to unpack. Once she had settled in she headed downstairs and talked with her family at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, at Carmen's house, Carmen was just getting out of her car. She walked up to the apartment and let herself in. "Surprise!" yelled her mom, David, her dad, Lydia, Krista, and Paul.

"Wow, I can't believe you all came up here to see me!" After cake and ice cream, Carmen went to her old room. There was stuff in it, but it wasn't hers.

Her dad had walked up behind her and softly said, "Sorry, Lydia and I haven't had a chance to clean up the room, we've been staying in before you got here. Do you mind if Krista stay's in here with you?"

"No, not at all," said Carmen. It really was the truth, ever since Carmen had found that she was Krista's role model, she had a new respect for her. So as everyone got settled, Carmen took out the traveling pants. _I hope you bring good luck to me this summer, _she thought.

Next, was Tibby. At her house she was just getting through the door. As she opened the door, she heard a wail. It turns out that she hit Katherine on the head with the door as she walked in. Of course Katherine stopped crying as soon as she saw Tibby's unfamiliar face. Everyone then attended to Tibby, Nicky gave her all the presents he made for her at preschool, her mom got her something to eat, her dad took her luggage upstairs to her room, and Katherine was very occupied singing and dancing loudly for Tibby. _This is going to be a great summer, _Tibby thought.

As all this was going on, Bridget had been at her house for 3 seconds. It appeared as no one was home. Bridget felt alone and unloved. _I bet everyone else got a surprise party and balloons and cake and everything, _she pouted to herself. _Well I guess I better get started unpacking. _She went up to her room and started shoving everything in her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then she went back to thinking about her dad and Perry, where were they? An hour passed by, when suddenly there was a burst through the door. It was her dad. By now, Bridget was furious. "DAD!" she exclaimed. "Where were you, why weren't you here when I got back from college to throw me a surprise party like everyone else got!"

"B, stop worrying, I brought you a surprise all right. Oh by the way, Perry was here the whole time; he just bolted his door shut." As if on cue Eric stepped out from behind the front door.

"Hey B, want to go on a cruise with me? I got us 2 tickets!" Eric said.

B thought how much fun they would have, but then she remembered her promise to her sisters of how they would all be together for at least a month this summer. "Sorry, Eric, I can't" she replied. "I promised my friends we would stay together this month. I'm so sorry." Bridget could see the disappointment on Eric's face. "You can go with someone else though. How about going with Paul, Carmen's step-brother? You guys would get along great." So Eric called up Paul and they decided to go on the cruise together. Eric ended up staying in living room, until he went to the cruise, on the pull-out couch. (LOL)

It was 7'o'clock and the sisters all met up at Gilda's. As usual, Bridget picked the lock. They all got in successfully and headed up to the room that STILL smelled. They set up the decorations and the usual stuff. They then sat cross-legged in a circle, the same way they always did. The usual ceremony took place, and they decided, instead of letters, since they were all going to be together, they would email. But they must send the pants by mail.


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2- Shopping: In the mall and in a closet

The next day, the four went for coffee in a local coffee shop. On the way back they saw flyers for a party at the Bethesda house, the huge legendary house a few blocks away. Anyone between the ages of 14 and 20 were invited. That meant that they could go. The flyer said to dress formal for it was going to be like a ball. The girls were so excited; it was unanimous that all four of them would go. The party was the next night, starting at 7. They all knew what they had to do, GO SHOPPING!

It was later that afternoon and they were all in the last shop that had formal dresses. So far, Lena had gotten a sparkling blue spaghetti strap dress, with silver shoes. This shop though, had the best dresses. Bridget tried on a bright red, strapless dress, and found it was the perfect fit. She bought it. Tibby came out of the dressing room wearing a tight, black, tank-top dress. It was just so Tibby. Lastly was Carmen. Carmen was the most difficult when it came to dress shopping. "I'm too fat!" Carmen would yell. "I'll never find the perfect dress." But this time she was wrong. She tried on a bunch of dresses, a lime green one, a black one (but then she realized Tibby had bought a black one), and an orange. But then she found the perfect dress. They were just like the pants, they fit her perfectly. It was a carnation pink dress, with white flowers crossing the hem. It was spaghetti-strapped, and it had gold straps, so she bought a wide gold belt to wear over it.

"Wow! That looks great on you!" Lena exclaimed. The others agreed. It truly was great.

They all rode home and were so excited for tomorrow night!

As Lena got home, Effie was sitting on Lena's bed, going through her closet. There were clothes everywhere. There even clothes trailing down the halls. "Effie!" Lena shouted. "What are you doing with all my clothes?"

"Just looking," Effie replied. "Geesh, take a chill pill. But don't take those ones to make you skinnier, they don't work."

"Effie," Lena replied, "It's not funny. These are all my clothes. They're all over the floor. Besides, I really wanted to show you my dress. But you can't see it until you clean all this up. Now tell me what you're looking for."

"Remember that cute waiter I made out with in Greece, well he's coming to America. I really want him to remember me and make me his girlfriend." Effie explained. "Help me Lenny, c'mon."

"Alright," Lena gave up.

Thanks for reviewing! I promise to give you a chapter a day. I'm sorry for the Eric thing, I wasn't thinking. But that is one of the WAY minor things in the story. Just wait and see, it gets better!


	3. The Disappearing Act

I have to say, this next chapter has a lot of songs and artists mentioned in it. So if you don't know any of these people, you are an outcast, and you can review me for that!

Chapter 3- The Disappearing Act

It was the night of the party. All four of the sisters arrived at around the same time. They met up, and like movie stars, strode into the house. The house was large and filled with loud music and a fun atmosphere. They looked around, trying to see who the party-thrower was. No luck. Lena headed toward the refreshment table. A boy with blonde, layered, over his ear hair walked up to her. He had a big smile, blue eyes, a hint of freckles, and just the cutest face you had ever seen. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked. "My name is Steven; you can call me Steve though. What's your name?"

"Lena," she replied. "Um, I would love to dance, uh Steve. "

Just then Wake Me up When September Ends came on. They both immediately hit the dance floor. _This is exactly what I need._ Lena thought as she leaned against Steve's strong muscles. _Mmmm, he's so strong. I'm probably not good enough for him. But he's soooo cute. After all, he did ask me to dance. Maybe I am good enough. I HOPE HE ASKS ME OUT! _Wake Me Up, When September Ends, flowed through the room as the Green Day song came to an end. _Why does the song HAVE to be over!_ Lena was so happy and refreshed. When she turned around, Steve was gone. _Oh no, I lost him!_ She thought. Then after realizing he was gone, she also realized that she had to go to the bathroom. She found a tiny bathroom on the second floor of the gigantic house and went.

Tibby, at the same time had to go too. She however, found a restroom on the first floor. She opened it up. There was a guy standing there, in the bathroom, putting on his belt. _Oops! That was way awkward! _Tibby thought as she stepped outside and waited. As soon as the guy came out Tibby went in. She went and came out again. The same guy was standing there. "Hey, I'm Steve," he said. "Want to dance?" (Yes it is the same Steve)

"Um, sure. I'm Tibby." She replied.

They began dancing to a song Tibby had never heard before when, the song changed. The next song that began to play was Sugar, We're Going Down, by Fall Out Boy. They began dancing wild and singing the words. We're going down, down, in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it! They laughed and sang, and laughed, and sang. They were having such a blast! And to think that they ran into another in a bathroom! The song ended and once again, Steve disappeared.

Meanwhile, Carmen was standing near the refreshment bar, when a boy walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Steve." He said. "What's your name?"

"Carmen."

"Hey, Carmen, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, I guess." She was so distracted by his appearance that those were the only words that would come out of her mouth. They headed toward the dance floor. Carmen noticed that the song they were currently listening to was slowing down.

Suddenly, Carmen's favorite song came on. It was Untitled (how could this happen to me?) by Simple Plan. They slow danced to the sad song. Then as Carmen looked up to Steve's face she saw tears in his eyes. _Awwww, _she thought, _he's sensitive. That is like the perfect thing to find in a man. _Then the tears started streaming down her cheeks, to make the moment better. In her head Carmen started singing A Moment like this, by Kelly Clarkson. Which, against the words of Simple Plan, had a bitter taste; but in her head tasted as sweet as a flower. The song receded and Carmen returned to the refreshment stand. She didn't want to face Steve after what had happened.

Bridget was standing with a group of boys (not a surprise) when she noticed a great looking boy, about her age. She walked closer to him. He had puffy eyes. Had he been crying? Why was he crying? He must've broken up with his girlfriend! Free boys are what she liked best! She walked over to him. She introduced herself. (C'mon it's Bridget; she has to make the first move!) "Hi, my name is Bridget. You can call me B. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I'm Steve. It was just that song. I'm better now. Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I believe I would."

They started for the dance floor when Bridget heard the song, Pon De Replay, come on. She squealed and pulled Steve further. "Hey mista, please mista deejay, tell me if you hear me, turn the music up!" Bridget sang- yelled. She was having a blast, dancing and singing, and laughing. Soon, Steve joined in singing, "TURN THE MUSIC UP!" _He sooo, likes me! _Bridget thought. _And he is sooo cute! _ Then Bridget got up on a table. She started dancing hysterically. Then the music ended. With her on the table. She felt so embarrassed. Every eye in the room was staring at her. Unfortunately they couldn't see who she was with because, like the many times before, Steve had disappeared.

P.S. You have to review! I am so lonely that I like to hear from random people I never met before! I love you people, if you are reading this and aren't planning to review then, DOOM ON YOU:) Seriously I want to hear what you have to say.

Love your brilliant author!


	4. Tropicana Mornings and Trees

This is the probably one of the funnier chapters. Tibby has a moment, and B (I don't care how to spell it) has an awkward, but funny, moment. Trust me, you'll love it!

Chapter 4- Tropicana mornings and trees

The next morning Bridget woke up and smiled. All she could see was the face of Steve. She walked into the kitchen, still smiling, and poured herself a glass of Tropicana orange juice. In her head she sang, the theme song to the orange juice: good morning, good morning, have a Tropicana morning. She was still smiling. Nothing would erase the memory of last night. She put some clothes on and went for a jog. As she jogged by the Bethesda house, she saw Steve, sitting on the porch step. She went up to him and gave him her number, and then she signaled for him to call her.

Lena took a shower the next morning, and then signed on the computer. She had one message. It was from Tibby.

Had an awesome time last night, call me!

She signed off.

Carmen woke up and walked out to the living room. Her dad and Lydia were not there. Krista was still snoring and Paul had gone on a cruise with Eric, since B could not go. Where were her dad and Lydia? She went to her mom's room. Her mom was awake and watching a taped version of Friends, David was probably at work. It was Carmen's favorite episode. She walked in and lay down in bed with her mom in silence until the show ended. Then Carmen got up and walked out. She threw on some clothes and decided to go outside and get the paper. It was such a nice day outside. She took off for a walk. The wind was blowing in her face and she felt really good. She walked past Bethesda house and saw Steve sitting on the porch step. She walked up to him and sat next to him. He did not seem to want to talk. She slipped him a piece of paper with her number on it. He looked up and smiled then put his head back down. Carmen began walking again and walked faster and with more stride, thinking that Steve was watching her.

Tibby woke up the next morning to Katherine sweetly saying, "Tibby, wake uuuup." She thought it was so cute. Tibby remembered now why she missed home a lot. It was the people there, not her room, or anything she owned, just her family. She walked downstairs, ready to go outside and do something. She couldn't get a job because she promised the sisters that they would all stay together and not have jobs. For at least a month. She walked outside. It was a nice day; she decided to bring her iPod out. She switched it to Sugar, We're Going Down and remembered last night instantly. She remembered Steve's face and how cute he looked. Then as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine him she ran into a tree. She then laughed and laughed until she rounded the corner where the Bethesda house was. Steve sat there with his head down. She jogged up to him, and put one of her headphones on his ear and rewound the song to the chorus. He smiled, but he did not laugh. She slipped her number in his lap and jogged on past.


	5. The Pants and Krista

Chapter 5- The pants and Krista

So where do the traveling pants come in on all of this? Well, just be patient, you'll see. Carmen had the pants first, but she only had them for a week. Well it was the 7th day and her last day before shipping them off to Lena. After returning from her walk, Carmen washed up, and sat down at the dining room table. Then Krista walked in. She was dressed in a mini skirt, a tank top, and high flip-flops. "Let's go to the mall Carmen." Krista said.

"Well, I don't know. "

"Please?"

"Fine, lemme just change." Carmen headed into her room and shut the door. She pulled out the traveling pants and put them on. She walked out and said "Ready."

"Awesome pants, can I borrow them some time?" Krista asked.

"NO! I mean, they ARE my property and I just like to keep these particular pants to myself. They're special." Carmen explained. So off they headed to the mall. Carmen clung close to Krista, in fear that someone would take her. In every shop she would be by Krista's side. But after a while, she started to loosen up. She then remembered why she wore the pants today. Good luck for Krista. She obviously knew why Krista wanted to go to the mall, for a boyfriend. So Carmen wore the pants for good luck. As Carmen and Krista went into a store called Quiksilver, they saw a boy about Krista's age. Krista walked up to him. When she came back to Carmen she was bursting with joy. "I gave him my number, He's gonna call me tonight. Oh yeah, his name is James."

Carmen too, was bursting with joy and they both went home to announce it to their family. As they walked, Carmen whispered to the pants, "Thank you."


	6. The Ring

Chapter 6- The Ring (not the movie)

It was now Carmen's turn to send the pants off. They would go to Lena.

To: Lennyk162

Hey Lena, I'm sending u pants right now. They should get 2 u in an hr or so.

Carmabelle – With Love

Lena just got back from the mall, looking for the perfect outfit for Effie. Effie had a date tonight so she would be out of the house. She went upstairs to check her email. She had two messages. The first one read:

To: Lennyk162

Hey Lena, I'm sending u pants right now. They should get 2 u in an hr or so.

Carmabelle – With Love

Okay. The second one was from Tibby. It read:

To: Lennyk162

Lena! I need something to wear tonight! Brian and I are going out. This is my last date with him for a month. He's going to Hollywood on vacation. He's taking Win with him. Can I come over?

Tibberon- Please?

Okay. She needed something to wear. She couldn't have the traveling pants, it was not her turn. Besides, it would be only her first day with them. Should she? Lena thought about it. _What would I do with them? I'm not doing anything tonight. Maybe I'll find Steve. No, Tibby needs them more than I do. Okay, I'll give them to her. _She emailed Tibby back.

To: Tibberon

U can have the pants. I also have a great tank top you can wear. Come over whenever. I'm not going anywhere. Cul8r

Lennyk162

It was an hour later before Tibby reached her door. "Sorry, I had to do some errands for my mom." Tibby explained.

"That's okay," said Lena. "Let me show you what I put together." They went upstairs and Lena showed her what she had. There were the pants. Then there was the top. The top was a light purple with a sparkly image of Eeyore on it.

"I love it!" Tibby exclaimed. She hurried to put it on and then searched through Lena's closet for accessories. "You got anything good?" She continued to search through Lena's closet. She found a little purple purse, slightly lighter than the top, and some black high-heels. "I look so good in this outfit!" Tibby exclaimed.

Lena agreed, "Yeah, you look awesome!"

"Thank you so much Lenny!" She changed back into her clothes and put the other ones into a bag. She thanked her and left.

It was that night; Tibby had gone to a fancy restaurant with Brian. They were seated and handed the menu. It was an Italian restaurant. She ordered Fettuccine Alfredo, and Brian ordered Spaghetti. They were both eating their noodles when Brian said, "Nice outfit. Love the pants." He smiled.

"Thank you. It took some help to put this together." Tibby explained. They finished eating, and then they went to Dairy Queen on the corner. Tibby ordered a Chocolate Milkshake, and Brian ordered a Vanilla. They laughed as they drank their shakes because of the slurping sounds they made. They were finally done, and Tibby was waiting for Brian to pay the check.

But then Brian said, "I'm going to miss you. I want you to have this." He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it up. There was a beautiful blue ring in there, shaped in a heart, it was sapphire.

"Oh my gosh!" Tibby yelled. "It's beautiful."

"I just bought it for you; I wanted you to feel beautiful while I'm gone."

Relieved that he wasn't proposing, Tibby smiled. _Phew that was close. _They rode home and Brian kissed her good night before she hopped out of his truck.

A/N:

You guys rock! I'm swamped in e-mail, but for me that is never a bad thing! GaladrielEvenstar hasn't reviewed in a while :P But that's okay. I'm glad someone likes Green Day as much as I do, my brother hates them :P Well, You still have WAY more to enjoy (or not) from this fanfiction, because I wrote like 21 chapters or something. Oh, and I know some of the things I write about in this story seem so random, like the Krista and what happens in this chapter, but just stick with me. Also, if you have any fanfics you want me to read, just enter it as you review, because I have nothing better to do then read random people's stories ! More tomorrow- C ya!


	7. A Night to Remember

This one's really short because, trust me, the next one is quite long (for this story anyways).

Chapter 7- A night to remember

It was almost 10'o'clock in the morning and Bridget had decided to go see if Steve was on his porch. She, again, went for a jog. As she passed Bethesda house, she saw him. Today, he had his head up and was smiling as he saw B.

She walked over there. "Good morning sunshine," she said. "Feeling better?" He nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to do something tonight?" he asked. Now it was Bridget's turn to nod her head and smile.

"I'd love to. Pick me up here." She gave him her address.

It was 8'o'clock and Bridget was ready to go. She was dressed in a baby blue tank top, a camouflage skirt, and was wearing black boots. There was a ring at the door. Her dad was not there, and like Perry was going to answer it. She quickly slipped Perry his dinner and then headed towards the door. There stood Steve, formally dressed in black. "Oh no, should I change?" Bridget asked. He nodded. She motioned for him to step in and she ran towards her bedroom. She quickly bulled on a royal blue strapless dress. With black high-heels and a little handbag, B was ready to go. She walked out into the living room.

"Hey, that's better. Let's go." They drove down a few blocks in his silver Lexus. They got out of the car and walked into a fancy restaurant that served just about anything. She let Steve order first, just to see what she should order. He ordered salmon. Bridget hated salmon. She ordered a steak. They laughed and talk throughout the meal. When they were finished they ordered a banana split sundae, and two spoons. They also asked for a bottle of whip crème, and had a blast spraying it at one another (I know, weird, but, hey, you have to admit it was a good attempt to try to be funny). He dropped her off at her house, and the night was over. _He so likes me. Wait, what about Eric? Um, well, I'll decide that when Eric comes back._

Tibby was at her home, it was midnight. She was admiring her ring. In her head all she could say was thank you, thank you, thank you, pants! And Lena. She had returned the pants to Lena, they were in her mailbox. She then went to sleep.


	8. Club Sizzle

Chapter 8- Club Sizzle (don't make fun of my name!)

Lena was outside reading her book, when she saw Steve. _OOOO he still looks soooo cute! I can't believe it; he's walking up to me! _He sat with her. He suddenly said, "Wake me up, when September ends." Lena stared at him in confusion. Then she remembered: that was the song they danced to. _He remembered: awwww._ She smiled.

Then she said, "It's summer, how about I wake you up when September starts." They both laughed.

"But then I won't be awake to see you," said Steve. _Oh my gosh, he is so sensitive, and funny. That was a little cheesy though._ "Do you want to go dancing tonight?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to. Do you have any place in mind?"

"I sure do, Club Sizzle." Lena screeched. She had wanted to go there since Bridget had gone, and bragged about it. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll pick you up here at 9. Dress semiformal; don't wear a gown or anything. Just something you can dance in and still look nice." After that he left.

Lena went inside and ran upstairs. She had to tell Effie! She ran into Effie's room. Effie was crying and sitting on her bed. "What's wrong Effie?" Lena asked in her maternal voice.

"Nothing," Effie sobbed.

"There has to be something wrong. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," Effie dried her tears.

"Effie, tell me what's wrong, I just want to help."

"Remember that waiter I was telling you about?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I went out with him last night. I found that perfect outfit, remember, at the mall. Well when I got to the restaurant, everyone was staring at me, like I was some kind of monster. Well there was crap all over my face. Blood from my nose, my make-up was smeared because I put too much on, and my face was orange from the foundation I put on. Well the waiter didn't notice until we got there. Then in front of everyone he said that he doesn't go out with girls who don't take care of themselves." Then Effie started wailing. (Yes, I know. I can do better than that. Oh well, you'll live!)

"Don't cry Effie. He's just a dumb guy. We'll find you another one. In fact, I'm going to Club Sizzle tonight. Want to come?" Lena asked.

"I can't, you can't go unless you have a date."

"Sure you can. Remember Mike? He'll go with you just for tonight. Besides he needs a girlfriend too."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Lenny! I'll call Mike right now!"

Smiling Lena decided to talk to Steve and tell him that Effie would go with them. But she had to wait to see if Mike was going. Effie came back squealing, and Lena decided to take Effie to Steve, so they could both tell him. So they got in Lena's car and drove to Bethesda house. They rang the doorbell. An older man in a tuxedo answered, Lena thought he must've been the butler. She asked for Steve. Steve came to the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, this is my sister Effie, she was wondering if her and her date could kind of tag-along with us tonight. Don't worry; you won't see much of her. "

"Well, why not? I would be delighted to have you in my company," He said to Effie. All the way home, all Lena and Effie could talk about was how cute Steve was, and how lucky Lena was.

It was almost 9. Lena was wearing a hot pink tank-top dress, with high-heels, and a black handbag. Effie was wearing "Mike's favorite dress", the medium green one strap dress, with black boots and a chain necklace. The doorbell rang. It was Mike. Effie squealed and they sat in the living room for a while, talking. Lena stood upstairs, waiting to make her entrance when Steve came. The doorbell rang again. The door opened and Lena started making her dramatic entrance downstairs, when she stopped dead in her tracks. It was the pizza guy. He blushed, and then Lena ran up the stairs nearly falling over herself. The doorbell rang again, when the pizza guy left. This time it was Steve, and she made the perfectly dramatic walk down the stairs. He stared in awe, and held out his arm, for her to take, so he could direct her to his silver Lexus. Steve drove, Lena upfront, and Mike and Effie sat in the back.

They arrived at the club at 9:15 and they headed to find a place to put their stuff. They found a little table at the very end of the room and they put their stuff there. Lena and Steve headed toward the dance floor, and Effie and Mike went their separate ways, trying desperately to find the right person. As the next song came up, Lena couldn't help but screeching. The song was Yeah, by Usher, Li'l John, and Ludacris. She started screaming the words, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! She began dancing crazy and Steve joined in, feeling like he had seen a new side of Lena. The song was finalized and they both went to the refreshment stand. This song was a song, neither of them had heard.

"You're a great dancer!" Steve shouted over the music.

"Thanks, you are too!" Lena yelled. They grabbed something to drink, and sat down at their table.

Then, there was an announcement from the deejay, "All y'all couples, get on the floor, cuz this one was made for you!" Lena and Steve looked at each other and they both knew what to do. They ran to the dance floor. The music started. At first, neither of them knew what the song was. But then they recognized it. It was Lena's favorite song, Scars, by Papa Roach. It was a medium beat song, so Lena couldn't decide whether to slow-dance or dance fast. Steve put his arms around her and they started dancing. At some points, they danced slowly, but then at some points he would swing her around and twirl her. He could see the delight in her eyes, and he figured out that this was her favorite song, when she sang it word-for-word. She looked over at the deejay. There was Effie with the deejay, whispering something to him, and pointing to Lena. When Effie and Lena made eye contact, you didn't have to be a specialist to figure out what their eyes were saying, they said thank you, and you're welcome. The song, sadly, ended. Lena was having so much fun, she forgot about her curfew. It was already 12! She had stayed an hour past her curfew, her and Effie. She whispered to Steve that she needed to find Effie. Steve zoomed through the crowds and immediately found her at the deejay stand. He brought her back to Lena. And Steve went to the bathroom. (I know Lena probably doesn't really have a curfew, but let's just pretend!)

"Effie, we're an hour late for our curfew!" Lena exclaimed.

"Chill Lenny, mom and dad are so asleep by now."

"I bet you a dollar they're not."

"Lena, I'm the one who's been living with them. And I'll take that bet."

"Okay, but we need to go home now."

"K, let me just say bye to my new boyfriend Jay."

"Fine," Lena sighed. When Effie came back, Steve was already there and they headed home, not knowing where Mike went. Effie and Lena hopped out of the silver Lexus and hurried inside. The house was dark. They let themselves in. They crept in, and up the stairs, without a noise. They went down the hall to their parents' room and they heard snores from the inside. Effie gave Lena a look that said, "See, what did I tell you? I'll take that dollar now." So they both went to sleep, dreamingly thinking of their dates of the night.

Don't forget to review! Keep reading, lots of drama coming up next!


	9. Luke, Will You Marry Me?

I love this chapter! No offense to the people who watch Gilmore Girls (I love that show) but this first part kind of makes fun of it. It is just a joke though!

Chapter 9- Luke, will you marry me?

The next morning Tibby didn't wake up to someone crying, or someone screaming, or even a gentle nudge. She had woken up at 10'o'clock and the house was empty. She was starving. She poured herself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal. As she munched, she watched a (sort of) soap opera. It was very awkward. There were two people, a woman and a man, both looking around 35. The girl was sitting down and saying, "Luke, will you marry me?" and the guy was saying "yes, yes, yes" while she was babbling on saying, well you don't have to, I mean; I won't be hurt and lalalala. Tibby turned it off. It reminded her of what could happen to her in the near future. She remembered the other night when Brian gave her the ring, and how she thought he was proposing. She quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the ring. "Brian, will you marry me?" she said out loud. "Well, you don't have to, I'll be okay if you don't, I am fine by myself…." Then she heard a voice, a real voice, say "isn't that a man's job?" Tibby's kitchen was near the front window, and it just so happened, that the window was open and the whole world could hear what she had just now said.

Tibby jumped in surprise. "Oh my goodness!" she yelped. She looked through the window and saw who it was, just to make sure it wasn't Brian, or a stalker. It was Steve. "Oh Steve, hi!" she said, still in surprise. "Come in." He walked through the front door.

"I was just passing by, in my car, and I saw you in the window." He explained. Tibby looked at his car in the driveway. _Oooh, a Lexus, he must be quite rich. _"Hey you want to go down to the coffee place with me?" he asked. Tibby nodded, still slightly embarrassed. They both ordered lattes and talked, and laughed, just like the night they met.

Carmen had not seen a lot of Krista lately. She was always out with her new boyfriend, James. They went to the movies together; they went shopping for clothes together; they did everything together. All Krista talked about when she was with Carmen was James, and how to impress him, and a bunch of questions about James. It was always what should I wear to impress James? And what should I tell him my favorite color is? What food should I eat in front of him? She reminded Carmen a lot of herself and how much she missed Win. Of course Paul was gone, so really except for at nights it was just Al, Lydia and Carmen, since Christina and David had to work. Carmen always tried to be somewhere, whether she was at Lena's, at the mall, or spending the whole day in the coffee shop. She really pathetically spent her days. Today, she decided, she was going to stop in on B, since she was probably the loneliest, with her dad at work and Perry bolted in his room.

When she got to the house, the door was open, so she walked in. It was dark and quite scary. She stepped outside and rang the doorbell, just so she knew it was safe. B, sleepily, answered the door. "Hello?" asked B, with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes and saw Carmen. "Hey Carma, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm just coming over since there's nothing to do at my house."

"Good, you can help me get ready and pick out a perfect outfit." B said, now awake. They went to her room and took everything out of the closet. B found a perfect top. It was blue and had a sparkly image of Cinderella (Yay Cinderella!) on it. She then searched through the pile. She found a denim mini-skirt and slipped it on. She threw her hair into the shower and conditioned it. Then she brushed it out and threw it into a bun. "Better?" she asked. Carmen nodded.

"So do you want to go to the mall?" asked Carmen.

"Sure just let me slip Perry his breakfast." Bridget threw a box of cereal and some milk into the slot Perry had designed for his food. "There, we're good to go."

They drove in Carmen's car to the mall. They went to the Starbucks inside the Barnes and Noble first. They both grabbed a Venti mocha frappucino and walked through the mall with it. Bridget was not the kind of person you would sit down with and have a conversation over a cup of coffee. Now Lena on the other hand…

The first shop they went to was formal clothes. _Why does B want formal clothes? _Carmen thought. _That is so not her. It has to be a guy. _"Hey B?" Carmen started, "Can I ask you something? Why are you, all of the sudden, interested in formal clothes? You know, you really shouldn't change yourself for a guy."

Bridget hated how everyone accused her of changing herself for a guy. _Ughhh, I cannot believe she just assumed that. So what, I really am, but she doesn't need to know that! _"I'm not, Carmen!" Why does everyone think that just because I'm changing, I'm changing for a boy? Bridget exclaimed. Carmen immediately backed off.

_Wow she got offensive, _Carmen thought.


	10. Lunch With Steve

This is where the "Steve doesn't have a sister" part comes in. This just shows another side of Steve that they can't see because they are blinded by his perfection. Nobody is perfect!

Chapter 10- Lunch with Steve

Carmen was walking along the street, when she saw a flyer. It read:

I'm renting Club Sizzle for the night!

Come Join in the fun!

Only if you are between the ages of

18 and 20, and guess what?

You don't have to bring a date!

Just show your ID and you'll get in free

Hosted By: Steve Johnson

-Dress formal-

_Wow!_ Carmen thought. _Steve's hosting the party! I have to dress real nice for him! _At that thought Carmen rushed for the mall. She went to the store she found her other dress in. It wasn't just a dress store. It was an everything clothes store. She was going into the fitting room when she saw Steve. "Hey Steve," she said.

"Hey, how are you Carmen? I was just thinking about you. Are you doing anything after this?"

"No. I am fine."

Cool, want to grab something to eat, I mean, when you're done."

"Great, I'm starving!"

"What are you shopping for?"

"I'm shopping for a dress for your party tomorrow."

"Cool, pick out a good one, because then I get to dance with the girl with the best dress. And the party doesn't start 'til 8, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me at 7:30, to get every thing ready."

"Thanks, that'll be great."

Carmen went into the dressing room and tried her armful on. She didn't find anything that she picked out to work. She went out again. She saw Steve at the cash register, paying, in cash. She went to the dress section to look for more things.

She picked out another armful of things. The first one was a plain black dress. It didn't fit her right. Then she picked out a lavender one. She didn't look good in lavender. The third one she picked out was a silver/grey one. It was sort of shiny. It was a floor dress. She picked out a pair of silver shoes and decided she would use Bridget's handbag. She picked up everything and headed toward the cash register. Steve was sitting on a bench near-by waving. She paid for her things then took out her cell phone real fast and informed Lena of the party, and asked her if she could use her handbag. Lena thanked her and allowed her to use her bag. She then called B real fast and told her. Then she called Tibby and told her also. She put away her cell phone and started toward Steve.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Sure am," replied Carmen.

They walked towards the food court. They ordered their food from a Chinese place and sat down at a table for two. "So, did you find what you are going to wear tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did. Did you?" replied Carmen.

"Yep,"

"So, what is your favorite song?" Carmen asked.

"Oh wow, I have many favorites. I have a collection of about 2000 songs."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Well, I think it would have to be that one we danced to, Untitled by Simple Plan. That just touches my heart. My sister died by a drunk driver." He said.

"Wow, I'm sorry. That is my favorite song. I love the video."

"I love it too."

"Well, I think we just found something in common, we both love the same song and video."

"Cool, now it's my turn. What's your favorite color?"

Carmen now felt like Krista. _What should I tell him? Pink might sound too girly, green is too out there, and so is orange, yellow is too bright, black is too gothic, red too 9-year-old boyish, grey is dull, brown is ugly, white is blank, blue is too go-with-the-crowd, how about purple? Purple is good._

"Um, my favorite color is purple."

"Cool, purple is awesome. Mine personally, I don't have one."

"Oh." _I'm so stupid, I should've said that. But he said purple was awesome!_

After they finished their meals, Carmen and Steve split promising to be together the following night at 7:30. Carmen made a quick stop at Lena's to get the handbag. Lena wasn't home, but Effie was, so Effie gave Carmen the handbag. Carmen thanked her and left.

Also thanks for the reviews. I am getting a great deal of reviews between two stories (my other one is a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fanfic and it is called The Mystery Lemonade).


	11. The Secret Revealed

I was wondering if I should keep going with this fanfic. This is getting close to the end, but not quite. So, tell me what you think. This is where it all comes together, but there is still more after this. This is one of the longer chapters.

Chapter 11- The Secret revealed

It was the next night at around 7'o'clock. Bridget was getting ready for the party. She went shopping earlier today and found the cutest light brown above-the-knees dress. It had one strap and a matching purse. Bridget put on her light black jacket, just in case. She left her hair down, loving the feeling of the freshly conditioned softness. It framed around her face, and she was definitely having a good hair night. She grabbed her purse. It was around 7:45. Her dad wasn't home yet, most nights he didn't get home 'til 8:30. She left him a note and headed out the door.

It was 7:00 at Carmen's apartment. She was hurrying to get ready. She put on the outfit she picked out and fixed her hair to be curly and free. She finished putting on her make-up. She kissed everyone good-bye and hurried to the club.

Meanwhile, Lena was getting ready at her house. She had picked out a dress from Effie's closet, to save money. The dress she put on was maroon; it was sleeved and had black high-heels. She put her hair into a bun and hopped into the car with Effie, who was wearing a lavender strapless dress with black high-heels. They were off to the club. Jay was going to meet them there.

At Tibby's house, not much was going on. Tibby put on the black dress she wore last time and threw together some accessories; she just wanted to see Steve.

They all (except Carmen) arrived within 5 minutes of each other. Carmen, Bridget, Lena, and then Tibby. They were so excited to see the others' new dresses. They all gathered around a table and hit the dance floor, all looking for Steve. Carmen and Lena gave up and headed back to the table. Bridget felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom, and Tibby was determined to find him. She went to the bathroom for a deja-vu. She walked up to the door when suddenly it swung and hit her in the head. "Ow!" She screeched. She looked up and saw Steve.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, it just surprised me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." They both went to the dance-floor when a new song came on like a pop-up on a computer screen. It was a fast-beat song, but Tibby had no idea what it was called. She decided to start a yelling conversation.

"What's your favorite song!" she yelled.

"The one we danced to last time!" he answered.

"Me too!"

"Cool, we have something in common!"

"Yeah!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's Black!" Tibby answered.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"What are you going to school for?"

"I'm going to be a director, like a movie one!"

"Cool! That's awesome. I'm going to be a lawyer!"

"Wow, where are you going to school?"

"Harvard!"

"I'm going to NYU!" Tibby yelled, just as the music stopped.

A voice said "YOU GO GIRL!" Her cheeks flushed and she ran to the bathroom so quick, you probably couldn't see her. Fortunately, none of her friends did. Tibby quickly slipped away, her cheeks bright red. _I should've seen it coming. The music was slowing for Pete's sake!_ She walked to the table. Bridget was there. Carmen and Lena were probably dancing together.

It was about 8:15 when Tibby walked up to the table. Her face was bright red. _What happened to her? Oh my gosh! Was she the one who just screamed that she goes to NYU? Who was she talking to?_ "Hey Tib," said B. "What happened?"

"I was the one who just screamed that I went to NYU," Tibby whined.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some guy named Steve, he told me he went to Harvard and-"

"Steve?" B interrupted. "You were talking to Steve? Why?"

"Because, well, it's not official, but we're kind of going out," Tibby said unknowingly.

"You can't be going out with Steve, I am!" Bridget exclaimed.

"No you're not!" Tibby yelled over the music.

"Yes I am!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

Just then Carmen walked up. "What's going on?"

"Tibby stole my boyfriend!"

"No, Bridget stole my boyfriend!"

"Okay, let's settle this as normal people. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Over there!" They both pointed and shouted in unison. They both pointed to Steve and then Carmen got mad.

"That's my boyfriend!" Carmen shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Tibby yelled.

"You both are wrong! He's mine!" screamed Bridget. Fortunately, no one heard them because the music was so loud. They all yelled and screamed at each other, but so far, there was no physical contact. Over all the ruckus, Lena came over.

"What's going on here?"

"She stole my boyfriend!" they all pointed at another.

"How could you? Win, Eric, and Brian all love you. They couldn't be persuaded by one of your best friends." After remembering their boyfriends on trips, the girls realized that they couldn't have their boyfriends and Steve.

"But we're not talking about Eric, Win, and Brian, we're talking about Steve!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Steve? You can't possibly be talking about Steve Johnson, host of this party. There is no way, he's my boyfriend!"

"He is not!" the three of them screamed in unison.

"Oh yeah he is. And he loves me the most because I went to Club Sizzle with him." Lena bragged.

"Lena, in case you haven't noticed, we're _in_ Club Sizzle." Carmen said.

"No, I've been here before, with Steve, alone."

"SO?" they said in unison.

"Let's go see just who Steve loves," Tibby announced.

They headed for the floor to find Steve. After about a half-an-hour of searching, they decided to ask a staff member.

"Excuse me, sir," Lena started, "Can you tell me where Steve Johnson might be?"

The waiter said, "He had to go to his school in Boston, He will be back in about a week." The girls groaned.

"Do you have his cell phone number?" Carmen asked.

"I am unauthorized to give that information. We are not allowed to give personal information away."

"LOOK BUDDY," Bridget said aggressively as she grabbed his shirt near the collar, "We have some personal information to deal with him! So give us his cell number or you won't work in this town again!" (That is so B!)

"Alright, alright, already, here take it!" he pushed a slip of paper towards the four of them fearfully and ran away. They all got a chance to look at it briefly before Tibby snatched it away. The party was over already. They all drove home. Lena, who still had the pants, knew it was only fair to give them to Tibby, it was her week. But then B got them when Steve returned. Oh well, maybe Tibby will make it so that B doesn't get them.

She shoved the pants as flat as she could into Tibby's mailbox. She left a note with them. It read:

Here, take the pants. Let's be allies against Carmen and B. We will so win. Maybe we can split Steve. We've got the pants on our side!

Love Lennyk162

Carmen went home that night and everyone, except Christina, was up. "Hey kiddo," Al said, "How was the party?"

After explaining to every one about Steve and the other girls, Carmen felt terrible. But she couldn't give up Steve. He was just so perfect. But she had to wait a week. She would make it. She would be numero uno in the end.

Once again, review to tell me if I should finish!


	12. Bailey, the alliance, and spying

Chapter 12- Bailey, the alliance, and spying

It was the first day without Steve, and Tibby was feeling really lonely. She didn't have Steve, she didn't have Carmen, Lena, or Bridget, she didn't have Brian, and especially she didn't have Bailey or Mimi. She decided today that she would go to the cemetery and go see Bailey. She drove down to a grocery store first and bought her a box of cereal. Then she continued to the cemetery. She placed the box onto the grave. She sat there and cried for about half an hour. Then there was a sudden stop.

"Bailey," she said, "I'm sorry I hesitated for you. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you lately. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I really need your help. I really want Steve, can you help me?"

Tibby imagined Bailey's voice to say, "I'm pretty sure I can, but what about Brian? Brian is really nice, I mean, I met him before. But if Steve is who you chose, you better try hard to get him! Those other girls are pretty determined."

At that point Tibby decided to call Steve. It rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Steve?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi this is Tibby, and I know about your little secret. We found out last night. I really just want to say, you need to chose which one of us you'd like to be your girlfriend, and please don't make us suffer through it because we are all best friends since birth."

"Okay, I'll decide when I get back next week."

"Okay." They hung up and Tibby felt better, just hearing the sound of his voice. She got up and drove away. When she got home, she realized, there was something in her mailbox. A very large something. She pulled it out. It was the pants! Lena had sent her the pants, even during their big fight! There was a note that went with them. It read:

Here, take the pants. Let's be allies against Carmen and Bee. We will so win. Maybe we can split Steve. We've got the pants on our side!

Love Lennyk162

Tibby was so happy Lena had chosen her! It was probably because of the pants but, still, she had beautiful Lena on her side. She immediately called Lena on her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Lena!"

"What? Who is this?"

"Lenny, this is Tibby!"

"Oh hey TIb! What's up?"

"I found the pants! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, your welcome, but Tibby, did you decide to take up my offer?"

"Yes I did! Thank you so much, you're so right, we're gonna win!"

"Cool, now we have to be seen together a lot, so Carmen and Bridget will know that we're friends. Let's go shopping right now!"

"Alright! I'll pick you up."

"Great." They hung up, only to see each other again in a few minutes. They drove to the mall. They went to the dress shop that they got the first dresses in. Carmen was there. Tibby and Lena walked in. The door made a loud BING! Carmen stared right at them. Lena started laughing, as if they were having a hilarious conversation. _C'mon Tibby, join in any time. _Then Tibby also started laughing hysterically. _That's much better. _Everyone stopped staring at them and they stopped laughing. They found a few dresses and bought them.

They headed for the coffee shop, because they knew Carmen had to be there. They walked in and there was Carmen. They both ordered the same thing. They sat down and talked and laughed and talked, just for Carmen's sake. Over her shoulder, Lena could see that Carmen was staring enviously at them. Lena started whispering in Tibby's ear, just to make Carmen more jealous. Finally they were done with their drinks. They got up, tossed their cups into the trash, and walked out, arm in arm.

It was about noon, when Bridget heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door, knowing that she was the only one who could. It was Carmen. She looked mad. Bridget opened the door and let Carmen in. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"Well, it's all Tibby and Lena's fault. They were together at the mall, acting like the bestest friends in the world. I'm disgusted," she replied.

"What? Oh, and you do know that bestest is not a word?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, they were together, laughing and having the best time in the world, and don't mock me," Carmen answered.

"Okay, well, then we have to act like better friends. But why? What is the purpose of acting like friends, when no one needs to point out that we're in a major fight?" Bridget said.

"I don't know: we have to find out."

So Bridget took Tibby's house and Carmen, Lena's, and they hid in the bushes to find out why they were such good friends all of the sudden. They both took their cell phones to keep in contact with one another. Tibby's car came zooming in the driveway of Lena's house. "Bye Tibby, call me!" Lena shouted joyfully. Carmen quickly whisked around to the back of the house. She needed Effie to help her. No one was a better nosy nose than Effie. I mean, she goes through Lena's closet! Carmen lightly knocked on the backdoor, realizing that Effie was close. Effie went to the backdoor.

"Effie, you have to help me!" Carmen whispered.

"Do what?"

"I need you to find out why Lena is, all of the sudden, friends with Tibby. Don't act suspicious though."

"Carmen, you're acting like you're teaching a dog how to dance, when really, you're teaching a bunny to hop. Easy peezy, Carmen. But you do have to pay a price. I want to wear the pants. I've been dying to wear the pants since I've seen them."

"You can't wear the pants!" Carmen cried.

"No pants, no spy."

"Fine, but I don't have them right now. Tibby should have them. I'll get them to you by tomorrow."

"I have a date tonight!"

"Fine, what time?"

"seven' o'clock sharp."

"They'll be here at 6:30."

"Deal." With that, Carmen went back to her house to figure out a way to get the pants. Tibby couldn't be home at the time that she would take them. Tibby would need a date. It couldn't be a double-date with Effie, because Tibby would see the pants. _Hmmm. _She pondered that thought for quite a while.

Meanwhile, at Tibby's house, Bee was hiding in the bushes. Tibby's car pulled up. She was talking on her phone. Tibby walked inside, oblivious to the sneaky Bridget in the bushes. While the door was still open, Bee slipped in. She followed Tibby up the stairs, without making a noise.

As Tibby entered the bathroom, B entered her bedroom. She found a great place to hide; there was just enough room under the bed to hear Tibby's conversation, and to see without being seen. Tibby had just then entered the room. Bridget was looking around when she noticed that the pants were on Tibby's dresser. _The pants! That's why Lena chose her. She had the pants. And of course, Lena had the pants before her, so that means that she was Tibby's only choice. Ha! I have to call Carmen. But I can't call her now! I'll call her as soon as I can breathe. _An hour later, Bee slipped out of Tibby's house as Tibby was in the bathroom. She made no sound and slipped out successfully. She called Carmen as soon as she got out of the house.

"Carma!" she said as she answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Tibby has the pants!"

"I know."

"Lena chose her because she had the pants next, and Lena was Tibby's only choice."

"Yep. But we have something else to figure out."

"What?"

"I told Effie that I needed help spying on Lena, and she said the only price is for her to wear the pants tonight."

"Tonight? Did you try talking it out with money?"

"Bridget! Do you know how much money she would want? It's Effie!"

"Fine, but Tibby has the pants, how are we going to get them?"

"Well, Effie's date is at 7 tonight. We have to get them to her by 6:30. This means Tibby has to go on an early date. Obviously she doesn't have Brian or Steve. This means we have to make a Steve or Brian. Of course it has to be a real human; someone we both know would be willing to do it. So I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"Maybe you could dress up as Steve?" Carmen said in a little voice.

"ME? Why me? Besides, Tibby knows that Steve is in Boston."

"Well because you look the most like Steve. And I know that Tibby called Steve this morning, so you could say that you came back to see her, or something.

"Yeah, but Tibby's going to recognize that I don't really look like Steve. And I sure don't sound like him either."

"Well for sound, I have computer help, and for looks, Lydia."

"Fine, I'll come over in just a sec."

Bridget first drove by the Starbucks, just so she didn't start throwing things in Carmen's apartment. She drove to Carmen's house, and Carmen was standing outside. "C'mon, we got lots of work to do. First you have to call Tibby from a blocked cell number." She handed Bridget the phone. "Let me get my dad's laptop." She ran inside and came back out with a silver laptop. "Here, just hook this on to your head." She gave Bridget a wiry microphone to be worn like a headband. She then clicked a few buttons on the laptop. "Speak," she said.

"Hello?" Bridget said in Steve's voice. "Amazing, how do you do it? And _why_ am I doing this?"

"You just have to mix together a few voices to make one perfect one, and I already told you. This is for Steve. Now call Tibby on this. I already dialed the number, don't worry, it's blocked."

The phone rang. Tibby picked up. "Hello?" asked Tibby.

"Hi, Tibby, it's Steve." Bee said, in Steve's voice.

"Hi Steve!"

"Hey Tibby, I'm heading back into town for a night, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"I'd love to! What time?"

"6."

"Great. Where are we going?"

Bridget looked at Carmen with a questioning look. "Applebee's," Carmen whispered. "Tell her you'll meet her there."

"Applebee's. But I'll have to meet you there; my car is full of junk from my traveling." Bridget said cleverly. Carmen gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"Sure. Meet you there at 6, bye."

"Bye."

_Phew, that was awkward. _Bridget thought. She took off the microphone and they headed inside. When they got inside Lydia was staring at her. "You must be Bridget. So, let's get started," she said.

They went to the mall first, to pick out an outfit for Bridget to wear. Steve was a formal guy. So she picked out a black turtle-neck, a black coat, black pants, and black shoes. No tie. They went to the wig store next. They made a custom wig, to look exactly like Steve's hair. Then they went to a packaging/mailing store and bought some cardboard boxes to make a man's figure, so Tibby wouldn't be suspicious. They went back to Carmen's apartment, and they all started putting it together. Bridget took care of the wig, Carmen the clothes, and Lydia the boxes. When they were done, they all put it on Bee.

_Wow, _she thought, _now I really look like Steve._ She looked at herself in the mirror. If she had a full-body picture of Steve, she bet she would've looked just like him. She was ready to be Steve.

I know, it's a little weird, but it gets to being funny. Just follow along. Thanks to a SPECIAL request, I have changed B to Bee. (Ahemm coolmarauders!) Anyways, there's a few more chapters left, hang in there.


	13. Pretending to be Steve

Chapter 13- Pretending to be Steve

It was 6'o'clock and Bee was pulling into the Applebee's parking lot. She didn't see a sign of Tibby. But she saw a silver Lexus, so she went over there, and pretended it was hers, until Tibby came. She walked up to Tibby and said, "The reservations are good. We can go in anytime." Tibby nodded. Carmen had hooked up the microphone to the wig, under it, so Tibby couldn't see it. It was connected to an antenna in her pocket that had a satellite to the laptop in Bee's car. They walked in, "Steve, for two," Bee said to the host. They were seated right away at a small table in the back of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Carmen was at Tibby's front door. She rang the doorbell. Tibby's mom answered, "Hi Carmen, Tibby's not here, she's on a date."

"Oh, I just need to get something from her room, I already called her and asked her," she lied.

"Okay."

Carmen ran up the stairs. Bee had said the pants were on her dresser. And right she was. She picked up the pants, dashed down the stairs and yelled bye to Tibby's mom. _Easy as pie, or cake, I like cake._ She got in her car and drove to Lena's house. Lena was sitting in the front room eating ice cream.

Carmen ran to the back of the house. Effie was not in the kitchen. _She must be in her room, _Carmen thought. She climbed up the ladder conveniently placed on the side of the house where Effie's room was. She reached the top when she saw through the window that Effie had headphones on, slipping on a shirt. Carmen banged on the window lightly so she didn't break it and so that the neighbors didn't think that she was a burglar. Effie didn't hear her. She banged a little harder. Effie still didn't hear her. Noticing that the window jiggled when she banged, she slowly lifted it up. It went up without any trouble. Carmen slipped in. she tapped Effie on the shoulder. Effie squealed in surprise. She took off her headphones.

"Carmen, you scared me!" she cried.

"Shhhhh! Sorry, but someone could easily break in."

A/N: If you have a house that is easy to break into, you might want to fix that.

"Um, okay."

"Here are the pants."

"Thank you!" Effie squealed.

"Shhhh! Lena's not supposed to know. Neither is Tibby, so tell me what restaurant you're going to."

"Applebee's, why?"

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't go there. That's where Tibby is. You have to go somewhere else."

"But he made reservations."

"Tell him you don't like Applebee's. Trust me, if you go to Applebee's there will be a natural disaster, and that would not be good. Effie, go to Chili's, order the ribs, they are good."

"Fine." At that point the doorbell rang. It was 7'o'clock.

"Bye Effie. Have fun, and don't you dare do anything to those pants. Oh, yeah, you have to be back by 9."

"Okay, bye Carmen, thanks so much."

Effie left, and then Carmen heard footsteps. "Effie! Did you leave yet? Effie, I need to ask you something!" Carmen quickly hid under Effie's covers. It was Lena's voice that she heard. "Effie?" she said as she entered the room. "Why are you still in bed, your date should be here any minute? Anyways, I have to ask you something, do you think I should've given the pants to Tibby? Maybe I should've given them to Bee or Carma." Carmen moaned. "Oh, you're not feeling good, well I'll call Jay."

"No, I already did," Carmen said in as much of Effie's voice as she could.

"Uh, okay. Um, feel better Effie." Then she left.

After she left, Carmen called Effie to tell her what she did. She told her to tell Lena, when she came home, that she felt better, so she decided to go out. She also told her that she had to be home at 8:30. Just then Carmen heard sobbing from the next room. It was Lena. She stuck her ear to the wall. Lena was crying all right, really hard. She stuck a glass, conveniently in Effie's room, to the wall.

"Why did this happen to me? I just wanted a boyfriend! Now everyone else except me has _two_ boyfriends." Carmen was half-minded to go in there. But she couldn't blow her cover. She quickly snuck out the window and closed it. She got down safely and back into her car, parked a street away. She went to her apartment. She then got a call from Bee.

"Carmen! What time is this date over?" She asked, still in Steve's voice.

"You have to drop her off at her house at 9. Not a minute sooner. Because I have to put the pants back and Effie gets back 8:30."

"But what if she tries to kiss me?"

"Tell her it's too fast."

"Okay, I got to go, bye Mom."

"Bye." They hung up and Carmen turned Friends on. Her mom should be on her way home. She was starving. Just then her mom walked in and she was carrying 3 boxes of pizza. In the apartment were Carmen, Christina, Al, Lydia, Krista, and James, Krista's boyfriend. They dug into the boxes of pizza.

Carmen couldn't help but asking her dad, "Dad, um, why are you staying here?"

"Carmen," he answered, "Our house is being rented for a month. Your mom was as generous as to show us hospitality during the one month of the year that we can't live in our house. She saved us from gigantic hotel room prices." As he said that, he was looking at Christina.

"Oh," was all Carmen had to say. She finished her pizza and then checked the clock. It was 8'o'clock. She had a little less than a half hour before she had to go to Effie's. She got a call.

"Carmen!" Bridget quietly yelled into the phone, as Steve. "I have to go to the bathroom! What should I go into? If I go into the woman's there is a chance that Tibby might burst in. But if I go into the men's…"

"Bridget you have to go into the men's. There are stalls in there. Use those."

"Okay, but Carmen-"

"Bridget you have to, there is no way you can risk being caught by Tibby, especially after all the work we put into this." Carmen interrupted.

"Fine. I am really sacrificing a lot for us Carmen."

"Bye Bee, I love you too."

They hung up. It was now 8:10. _Wow, _Carmen thought, _where does the time go?_ Lydia and Al were playing cards against Krista and James. Carmen decided to watch them play. Lydia and Al were losing so badly. She watched them for 10 minutes, when Krista and James won. It was 8:20, she had to leave. Carmen drove up to Lena's and stopped a street away. She walked to Lena's house and quickly ran around to the back. She climbed the ladder to Effie's window. She stopped when she reached the top. Lena was in Effie's room. She crouched down below the window, just so Lena wouldn't see her. She checked her cell phone, it was 8:30, and just then Effie burst into her room squealing, expecting to see Carmen, when she saw Lena. She checked under her bed. Carmen realized this was probably to look for her. Lena and Effie talked for a few minutes, and then Lena exited the room. Carmen quickly slipped in the window.

"There you are, I was so worried," Effie said.

"Well, I need the Pants, and good job covering them with your jacket."

"Thanks, here you go."

"Bye."

"Bye, and thanks for the Pants."

Carmen nodded as she, again, sneaked out the window. She ran to her car and drove 5 mph over the speed limit to Tibby's house. She knocked on the door, out of breath. Her mom answered once again. "I just have to put these back in her room-"Carmen started, when her mom just nodded. She ran upstairs and placed the pants on Tibby's dresser. She heard Tibby walk in. _Oh no! Tibby's back! _Carmen hit the ground and under Tibby's bed, because as Bridget said, that was the best place to hide. Who knew she would actually use it? Tibby walked in her room. "Mom," she said, "Don't ever touch my pants." She was talking to herself. She put on pajamas and went into the bathroom. Carmen quickly ran downstairs trying hard not to make a sound. She again yelled bye to Tibby's mom and ran out to her car. _Why didn't Tibby recognize my car? Oh well, I guess it is a typical car. _

Next she went to Bridget's house. She let herself in since the door was unlocked. She walked to Bridget's room. She opened the door and Bridget was passed out on the bed. "Bridget," she said, "you can't wear those clothes to sleep, what if your dad comes in?"

"Huh? Oh hi Carmen. Okay, I'll change. Bridget took a pair of clothes out of her dresser. She came back with a tank-top and some shorts on. "Thanks for waking me Carmen. My dad would've killed me if he saw me wearing something like that. I'm glad he's not here yet. He had to work late. Thank you so much."

"No problem, well, how'd it go?"

"Good, Tibby didn't suspect a thing."

"Great, we pulled it off. Just barely though. I almost got caught by Lena when I tried to get out of Effie's bedroom and when I tried to get in again. I almost got caught by Tibby when I put the pants back. Good thing you told me about the hiding spot. Well, I got to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye C- Carmen," Bridget said yawning. Carmen took her microphone and left. _Phew, what a night!_


	14. I give up the last chapter

The last Chapter, go me!

Chapter 14- "I give up"

The days passed and everyday Lena felt more depressed. She didn't want to fight with Bee and Carma. She just wanted to be friends. She had probably lost more body fluids this week crying, than she had in her whole life. Today was the day that Steve came back. Tibby had said that he came back once during the week to go on a date with her, but other than that, no Steve. Lena was happy that Steve was coming back, but still sad that he was choosing tonight. She didn't want to have Steve as a boyfriend anymore. It just wasn't fair. She had to call Tibby. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tib."

"Lena?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to say that we don't have to share Steve, you can have him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, but you have to beat Bee and Carmen to get him."

Tibby stared at the ring Brian gave her. She wondered how much money he had spent on it. He must've really liked her to buy such a spectacular ring for her. "No," Tibby said, "I've got Brian, and I just realized how much he loves me."

"Wow, Tibby, that's great."

"You know what you're right; I have something that I don't want to lose. Bye, bye Steve, hello Brian."

"You are absolutely right Tibby, go with Brian. He really loves you."

"Thanks Lena for calling. I need to call Brian. Can you call Bridget and Carmen and tell them we're out?"

"Sure can; bye Tibby."

"Bye."

They hung up and Lena called Bridget first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bee, Tibby and I just wanted to say, that we're sorry and we don't want Steve. We're over him."

"Really? That is so nice of you Lena."

"I didn't do it to be nice, I did it to get my friends back, all three of them. I want it to be just the way it was. Boyfriend or no boyfriend."

"You know what, Lena? You're absolutely right. We should all go back tom normal. Besides, I have Eric, and that's all I need."

"Yep. So you give up too?"

"Of course."

"Great, now Carmen gets Steve, and it's fair."

"Yay."

"I'll call her."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Lena hung up and called Carmen.

"Hello?" Carmen answered her phone.

"Hey Carmen, it's Lena. I'm calling to say that the three of us have given up. We are all surrendering Steve to you. He's not worth it. I just want our friendship back Carmen, I don't want to suffer a lifetime friendship for a guy." At that, Lena started crying.

"Lenny, don't cry. We're friends again. I'm sorry I got mad at you. You made me realize, it's not worth it. If all of us can't have him, then no one can. I also give up. I love you Lena, like a sister, and you can't lose a sister. I have Win, I remembered. I don't need Steve; he is a waste of time."

After goodbyes, the two girls hung up, glad that that was over.

It was 5'o'clock and all 4 of the sisters were together at the park, and Steve soon joined them. "Girls, I'd like to say I thought long and hard, but if I had to choose one of you I would choose—"

"Save it Steve." Tibby blurted.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear it, no one cares. We're mad at you for what you did and how you split us apart, and then just taking off like that—" Bee started.

"You should be ashamed!" Lena shouted to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, because we're sisters and we stand together through thick and thin, weak and strong… Point is, we're gonna stick together with or without you." Carmen said. With that all the sisters left. Steve was left dumbfounded.

It was a day later at Lena's house that all the sisters met. They were awaiting the arrival of the "brothers" as they decided to call them. All four of them walked in at the same time. Each brother grabbed their sister and squeezed them tight. Lena and Paul were left standing, feeling very awkward. Lena, feeling very brave, walked to Paul. "I am sorry we didn't get to talk much before," she said.

"That's okay. I am not a big conversation guy."

"And I am not a big conversation girl."

"I just am shy. That is how I am."

"Me too."

Paul laughed. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"I sure would."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why do you think I hang out with _them_?"

Paul and Lena laughed together this time. They hugged just as the others stopped, and suddenly there was a wolf whistle coming from Eric. They all laughed and decided to go out for lunch. They all had a great time and couldn't wait to spend the rest of the summer with each other.

Yay- Author's notes!

Some questions you may ask:

Why do I start from the end?

Because it is easier for me to do it that way.

Why was Lena so brave?

Because she had been so depressed feeling lonely, that she chose to stand up and take Paul.

Who did Steve chose?

Steve was going to say Lena, because she was the one that really drew him. He was astounded when she said he should be ashamed.

Why do so many stupid things happen to Tibby?

I, as a writer, just go along with a story and try to make it as funny as possible. Tibby is just someone that stuff like that happens to. That makes it hilariously funny, and it makes the tense part smooth.

Did Effie ever do any work?

Of course not, but Carmen and Bridget were too stupid to realize that.

Why are there 18 chapters?

Because I like to express myself by writing and I am a loser who likes to type a lot.

If there are any other questions you would like to ask, please review it.

I am kind of making a sequel. It is a work in progress though. I have two other Sisterhood stories right now, When Paul met Carmen, and Stuck with Her! Stay in touch!


	15. Thanks to

Hi people! Thanks to these people for reviewing:

GaladrielEvenstar- Thank you so much, I love you!

coolmarauders- Even though you got annoying, you submitted like 10 reviews, which is more than Galadriel has!

NakiaJ- Awesome, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the tips!

anonymous: Whoever you are, thanks anyways. I love Green Day too!

katmiester: thanks so much for your help. And your criticism.

myself- as I said, I rock!

Thanks to you all because you really, in a way, helped me write this story. I would've probably stopped writing if I didn't get any reviews. As I said before, tell me if you have any good Sister stories you want me to read! The VERY End.

Signed,

Your Wonderful Author, Pinkpiggy2.


End file.
